1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an assembly comprising a flexible circuit and rigidizer subassembly and a spring.
2. Prior Art
European Patent Office application No. 0908968 discloses a female electrical connector having a flexible circuit on a U-shaped female housing and a box-like outer shell. U.S. Pat. 5,620,329 discloses a flexible circuit mounted on a support for insertion into a mating electrical connector. There is a need for a flexible circuit connector which can align the flexible circuit relative to the housing of the connector and which can bias contact areas of the flexible circuit against an electrical contact or another electrical assembly.